1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a wireless transmission device and the method thereof In particular, the invention relates to a wireless transmission device that record channel usage and the method thereof
2. Related Art
A wireless transmission device is a device that can connect to a wireless network or a wired network (e.g., Ethernet), as an intermediate point of the wired and wireless networks. Within the reception range of the wireless transmission device, wireless clients can enjoy both the benefits of mobility and the network connection. Therefore, wireless clients can transmit data with devices in the wired network.
The wireless transmission device uses wireless signals to exchange data with the wireless clients. The wireless signals transmitted between the wireless transmitting device and the clients fall in a specific band, e.g., the 2.4 GHz band. However, our living environment is also filled with different wireless signals, from microwave ovens, indoor cordless phones, Bluetooth devices, cell phones, radio signals, etc. Such signals will interfere with the wireless signals transmitted between the wireless transmitting device and the clients, thus lowering the reliability of the wireless signals. The transmission data rate between the wireless transmitting device and the clients is also affected. The most serious situation is that the clients completely cannot use the wireless transmitting device.
In fact, as human eyes cannot see the wireless signals, one should us a spectrum analyzer to determine whether the location of the wireless transmitting device has serious interference from other signal sources in order to avoid unnecessary interference during wireless signal transmissions. However, a spectrum analyzer is not cheap. Therefore, normal people would not buy such an analyzer simply for testing the wireless transmitting device. In that case, the wireless transmitting device may be installed at a location where wireless signals are likely to be interfered. Besides, when transmitting wireless signals between the wireless transmitting device and the clients, if the wireless signals are suddenly interfered so that the transmission data rate greatly drops, users usually do not prepare a spectrum analyzer to test the interference. Even if the user really prepares a spectrum analyzer to test the location of the wireless transmitting device, the interference may have some time variation such that it cannot effectively determine whether there is any interference source around the wireless transmitting device.
In summary, the prior art always has the problem of being unable to solve the interference problem around the wireless transmitting device in an effective way. It is thus imperative to provide a better solution.